Xellos Meets The Girl Of His Dreams
by Pistachio Torte
Summary: Xellos meets the perfect girlfriend for a Mazoku, but how will he reveal his true feelings for her without making her ill? CH 6
1. Default Chapter

"Get away from us, Namagomi!" Filia shouted once again at the trickster priest, who was walking alongside her with a smile on his face.

"Mother Filia, why is that man fallowing us?" A young Valgarv looked up at Filia, clutching at her skirt.

"Because he's just a mean and nasty man, Val. Just ignore him, okay?" Filia put her arm around the young boy protectively, "If you don't get out of here soon, I'll ...." She tried to think of a good threat.

Xellos was actually having a good time today. It was the first day that he had got to himself in quite a while, and he did want it to be fun, with lots of anger and distrust. Of course, with this goal in mind, he had to come and see Filia. She was the person that hated him the most in the world, so it just gave him a good feeling inside to be near her. Just then, he felt it....

"Are you listening to me, Namagomi?!" Filia shouted in his ear. He was staring, eyes open, at the nearby tavern, with an interested expression on his face, and had seemed to forget all about Filia and Valgarv for a moment. When he realized that they were both looking at him, he turned back to them and smiled.

"I wouldn't forget the golden dragon who loves me, ne, Filia-chan?" He closed his eyes again. Filia took out her mace and got a good whack in on him, which was actually very shocking, since he always dodged at the last second. 

With her nose high in the air, she took Val's hand and headed off for her shop, "Maces and Vases". She expected him to fallow her, but surprisingly, he didn't. He instead smiled and partially opened one of his eyes. Without a hint as to where he was going, he teleported off.


	2. Xellos Chapter 2

I forgot my disclaimer in the first chapter! I don't own anything, except Meri!

Chapter 2

Meri was upset, if you wanted to be polite about it. That stupid Mazoku had been annoying her once again. Maybe annoy wasn't the right word for what he did. Torment was the word for it. And perhaps Mazoku wasn't the best thing to be calling an incarnation of Shabernigto, but she always did anyhow. It was the same one from all those years ago, when her parents were killed. She stiffened and took another sip of her drink. Although she was in a tavern, it wasn't alcohol that she was drinking. It was water instead. She wanted to keep a clear mind incase she needed to use it. 

"_Namae wa nan desu ka?_" Suddenly her view was blocked by a Mazoku with short purple hair. She jumped back in horror, then grabbed her sword (sheath on) and brought it down on his head.

"Mazoku freak!" She yelled and worked to un-sheath her sword, which was kind of hard to do, seeing as how Xellos was holding it. He looked at her curiously.

"You hate me already?" He smiled. What a strange girl. It seemed, though, that her hate was directed at all Mazoku, not him in specific.

"Give me my sword back!" She demanded impatiently, "How can I kill you if I don't have a weapon?"

Xellos looked at the sword in his hand, and handed it back to her, "You can't kill me with this unenchanted sword." He smiled at her with his eyes closed. 

She stared at him skeptically, until he finally had to ask, "What?"

"_Anata… wa Mazoku_?" She asked, haltingly, "You sure don't act like the one that I know. He's a real jerk, but you're really weird."

"_Boku wa Mazoku!_" Xellos exclaimed, indignantly. She glared at him for a few moments, giving him a strange feeling. 

"I don't trust you. However, I don't think that you're a threat either." She said, then started chanting some spell, and Xellos found himself in a whole different place. 

He opened one eye and looked around curiously. He found Xellas staring at him.

"Why are you here? You are on vacation." She asked him. He thought about it for a moment. That girl was really strange. He had never met someone with emotions like her. They were very high-strung, and yet, she was cool and collected. Not to mention that she was out-and-out beautiful. She had knee length white hair that was strung up in braids, and crystal blue eyes. For clothing she wore a red short sleeved dark red shirt that reminded him of Lina Inverse's, dark blue sweat pants, a purple cape, and shiny black boots. Was he attracted to her? He wasn't sure, since he had never had strange feelings like these before.

"Xellos!" Xellas said sternly. He looked up from his thoughts with a questioning manner.

"_Nani?_" He asked, "Oh, you asked me a question, didn't you? I'll tell you later." And he disappeared.


	3. Xellos Chapter 3

Meri was in her room dressing for bed, when she noticed the beautiful night outside. It reminded her of that night…

*Flashback*

It was Meri's five year old birthday. Her family had gathered around to celebrate when _he_ attacked. That Mazoku she hated. He looked just like another traveler coming down the road. They had waved and said hello, when he turned on them and killed them all gruesomely. Meri had been left alive. She remembered that part the most. He had stooped down by her side, after disarming her from the fork that she was trying to stab into him. He leaned close to her ear.

"Remember what I did. Grow to hate me. Kill me for what I did." He had handed her the sword that she still carried with her.

*End Of Flashback*

She picked up the sword and swung it around a few times. For all she knew, it couldn't kill him, but with all her training and experience, she would. She had become a Mazoku Hunter and had killed many of them, without the legendary Sword Of Light. Rumor had it that it was gone anyway, even if she wanted it. She sighed and continued changing her clothes. Then she heard a noise. Not a normal noise, a Mazoku noise. It was a teleportation, which was centered right outside her door. She pulled her shirt down over her head and grabbed her sword.

*********************************************************************************

Xellos was wondering what happened and why he couldn't teleport into that girl's room, like he had intended to. He was very surprised to see her swing open the door and stick a sword in his face, just as he was about to knock on the door.

"Well, hello." He said, waving a hand cheerfully. She looked disappointed and lowered her sword.

"It's you again. Don't you have anything better to do?" She asked, closing the door in his face. He stared at the closed door for a moment, the walked through it. The girl was climbing into her bed.

"Who are you?" He asked, floating up to sit on a bedpost. She ignored him and blew out the candle. In the moonlight, she was even more beautiful, so Xellos decided to watch her all night. Actually the reason that he gave himself was that it would annoy her if he stayed there all night, but it really doesn't matter why, because he watched her sleep all night. 

Sometime near morning, she started moving around, as if she was having a horrible dream. In fact, fear, horror, and hate were the emotions that were emanating from her. He watched in wonder. Again, it brought up the strange feeling in him. It soon stopped when her dream ended and the rest of the night was uneventful.


	4. Xellos Chapter 4

I own nothing, except Meri! Please read and review!

Chapter 4

The next morning, Meri awoke later than usual. She stretched and yawned, then noticed that the Mazoku from yesterday was still sitting on the end of her bed, watching her. She scratched her head as she climbed out of bed and yawned again.

"What're you doing here? Are you really so bored as to watch a Mazoku Hunter at work?" She asked as she started to change into her hunting clothes, aka, her normal wear.

"_Sore wa himitsu desu!_" He said cheerfully to her. She stood straight up and whipped around.

"You're the Mazoku called Xellos!" She said, pointing a finger at him in a way that reminded him of Amelia.

"Umm.. How did you know that?" He asked, with a large swat drop.

"_Sore wa himitsu desu._" She glared at him, "I heard about you from another Mazoku, just before I killed him."

"Oh! Now I remember! You must be the girl that kills Mazoku for no reason. I think that they call you.." He paused, "Meri?"

"You're not as dumb as they say." She said, braiding her hair. She continued braiding her hair in silence. Xellos just watched her and wondered what he should do next.

"Was that a compliment?" Xellos asked, trying to figure out what was going on. For the first time in his life, he didn't know the whole situation.

As she finished her hair, she picked up her sword and grabbed a bag of gold. She tied them both to her belt and walked out of the room.

"_You ignored me!_" Xellos said, indignant and teleported after her. She had paid the innkeeper and started walking down the road. He fell into pace beside her, looking at her out of the corner of his partially opened eye.

"You're about as friendly as a certain Gold Dragon that I know." Xellos commented, thinking about Filia. Hmmm… What had happened to her anyhow? He had abandoned her for a while, which meant that she was probably happy. That wasn't a good thing. He just couldn't leave her happy! She had to be miserable!!!

While he was debating this, Meri walked through the city, not really paying much attention, even to the purple haired Mazoku beside her, until out of the corner of her eye, she saw just what she was looking for! An antique shop!


	5. Xellos Chapter 5

I won nothing except Meri! Please read and Review! Thank You!

Chapter 5:

"Valgarv! Be careful with that!" Filia shouted as she ran over to where her young protégée was tossing a large and expensive vase. 

"Don't worry, Mother Filia, I won't.." he paused as the vase went crashing to the ground and shattering all over the floor, "forget to clean it up." He walked over to get the dustpan and broom as Filia shook her head. Then she noticed a customer enter the store.

"Welcome!" She said, starting to walk over to the white haired girl when she noticed the purple haired Mazoku behind her, "Xellos! Get out of my store!"

The girl looked up at Filia, slightly startled at her outburst. Xellos just grinned at Filia, and blew a kiss at her. Valgarv looked up from his chores and waved at Xellos.

"Oh, do you know these people, Xellos?" Meri asked as she started to look trough Filia's merchandise. 

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, Miss, please ask Xellos to leave the premises immediately." Filia asked Meri as she sorted through her bag to see what all she needed. 

"Why?" Meri said, not even looking at her, "You two seem to be getting along rather well to me."

"Of course Filia-chan and I get along!" Xellos said, putting his arm around Filia. Her eyes turned red and the building started shaking. Valgarv looked up from his work with fear on his face. 

"It seems that you do not have what I am looking for. Thank you." Meri said, paying a small amount of money to Valgarv for a gold-laced teacup. She walked out of the store, leaving Xellos behind, getting pummeled by Filia. She sighed as she heard the breaking of glass in the antique store. That Xellos was a trouble-maker, that was for sure. In a few minutes, she heard Xellos teleport back by her side.

"You left me alone with that ugly dragon girl!" Xellos scolded.

"You seem to be fine." Meri observed.

"What were you looking for?" Xellos asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Think **_really_** hard." Meri said, looking at him with a hint of a grin on her face.

"_Himitsu?_" Xellos asked. Meri nodded as she skipped ahead. He thought this girl was strange, but maybe not as unpleasant to be around as he would have assumed. 

*********************************************************************

"Did you hear? She's in town!" "Let's get out of here!" "We must flee!" 

Meri and Xellos heard cries such as these from all around them as they entered the next town.

"They can't mean me. They don't know that I'm here yet." Meri said, offhandedly. 

"**_FIREBALL!_**" 

Both Meri and Xellos ducked as a fireball flew past them, blowing up a building behind them. 

"Sorry about that, people!" They heard a young woman's voice say.

"You could at least sound sorry." A young man's voice answered the girl's.

Meri shook her head. People these days were so careless with their magic. That could have really hurt somebody. She started to walk away, when she noticed Xellos teleport to where the voice came from. Curious, she followed him. 

"Miss Lina and Mr. Gourry, what a coincidence to see you two here." Xellos was saying.

"Xellos! What are you doing here?" The red-haired girl who was addressed as Lina asked in a surprised voice. 

"Yeah, Xellos, I thought you had to explain things to your master." The tall blond man said in a stupid-sounding voice. Then something clicked for Meri.

"Lina? Do you mean, Lina Inverse?!" Meri asked, incredulously.

"Yeah. Who wants to know?" Lina said, looking suspiciously at Meri.

"I…I would like to hire you and your friend to help me!" Meri said, bowing quickly, "To help me kill my enemy!"


	6. Xellos Chapter 6

I OWN nothing except Meri! Please read and Review! Thank You!

Chapter 6:

"It seems that she is willing to pay a lot to get this enemy killed." Gourry said as they ate dinner at an inn. Meri had already finished eating and headed up to her room for the night.

"Yeah, but why does she want this guy destroyed so badly? What did he do to her?" Lina asked with a mouthful of food, "I mean, of course we're taking the job, but still…"

"Do you really want to know?" Xellos asked, drinking a cup of coffee at the table.

"Which brings me to you. You've been here an awful lot this time." Lina said, stuffing a ham in her mouth.

"Yeah, you haven't disappeared once!" Gourry said through a mouthful of half-chewed food.

"Well, then," Xellos said, disappearing.

"Good going, Gourry! And he was about to tell us something!" Lina glared at him for a second, then began eating again.

***************************************************************************

"So, where is this enemy that you want killed?" Lina asked Meri as they set off the next morning.

"I don't know." Meri said.

"What?" Lina and Gourry both fell over, "You mean we have to find him too?"

"That's gonna cost you extra, you know." Lina said, money signs in her eyes.

"Don't worry. My contact is tracking him right now." Meri said, but refused to tell them anything else, until they reached the next town. When they stopped at a restaurant to eat lunch, Meri told them that whatever they ordered was on her. With wide eyes, they started ordering like mad.

"So, where is this contact?" Lina asked, after they had wolfed down all the food in the restaurant.

"There." Meri said as a cloaked figure approached them. He uncovered his head to reveal:

"Zelgadiss Graywords!" Lina and Gourry exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Lina?" He said, "I am here because I have business with this lady. Why are you here?"

"We're her mercenaries." Gourry explained, "We're supposed to kill a really tough enemy for her."

"The enemy that I am tracking, no doubt." Zelgadiss said. Meri nodded at that.

"Indeed. What have you found, Mr. Zelgadiss?" Meri asked as he sat down at the table as well. He started to take out a bunch of maps, moving the dishes aside.

"He was here when I last checked. According to his pattern of movement in the past, by now he should be here." He pointed at a spot on the map.

"Seiruun? Well now, that's interesting." Xellos said, peering over Zelgadiss's shoulder.

"Gah! When did he get here?" Zel said, jumping foreword.

"He's been following me for some time now. Please ignore him, Mr. Graywords, if at all possible." Meri explained, "Tomorrow we set off for the white city of Seiruun. Please get some rest."

***********

So what do you think? Plot-wise? Is it going well? That's a hint to review! 


End file.
